Rain
by A lost Utopian
Summary: Summary: In the rain, after a spar, they come together. Cheesy, I know. ZackSeph, YAOI.


**Pairing:** Zack x Sephiroth

**Genre:** Romance (Slight humor)

**Rating:** T (Teenage)

**Setting:** Non-Canon Type: One Shot, Complete

**Summary:** In the rain after a spar, they come together. (Cheesy, I know.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII at all. No profit is being made, only entertainment.

**A/N:** A lot nicer than what I usually write (if you excuse the bad language) and I don't even know why I wrote it... I mean, I'm meant to be finishing "These things we have become," but I guess I got side-tracked. Anyway, seems as though I've finished school forever** (YEEEEAAAH! To-da-loo-mother-fuqers!)**, I have a lot more time on my hands to get that done and maybe even take a few requests..? Also, if you see any mistakes, don't be shy to point them out - I need (and want) all the criticism you got.

* * *

Zack felt the sudden, ridiculous urge to laugh.

His body was aching, sweat flattening his wild, black hair and running down his face to burn his eyes; his breath came out in wheezes as he tried to hold himself upright, the heavy, broad sword in his hand slick with his sweat and blood, and he wanted to laugh.

And the General, the_ maddeningly clean_ General, that had been ripping him apart for the last few hours, managed to somehow look _pristine_, as if he wasn't in the middle of a spar, but just admiring the damn landscape.

Barely dodging in time when Masamune soared in the direction of his head, Zack reprimanded himself that when it came to Sephiroth, one might want to think less and_ get the fuck out of the way_ more.

And the most annoying part of this whole scenario, is that it was of course, his own idea.

_'Let's fight,'_ he said._ 'See what you're really made of!'_ he said.

Well, now he knew. He was made of power. Pure, fluid, frighteningly accurate power and what made it even worse, was that Zack suspected Sephiroth of holding back - Taking it easy on him because he thought he couldn't handle the strain.

That thought was the only thing still keeping him going.

_'I can't lose to this prissy bastard taking pity on me,'_ Zack thought as he sucked in a deep breath to then let it out in a sound of fury, raising his enormous sword above his head to charge at the General.

_...Mistake._

He wasn't quite sure what happened - he guessed that Sephiroth had tripped him up - because all he knew at that moment was that there was a General in front of him, and then there wasn't, as his face was buried in the grime of the ShinRa training grounds.

He groaned, pressing his gloved hands against the ground for leverage to try and get up, yet his entire body trembled; his muscles screaming at him in agony and exhaustion and refusing to work any longer.

After a last, useless attempt of rising to his knees, he finally let himself flop onto his back and just stayed there, releasing the handle of his sword, so it landed on the muddy grass noiselessly.

He watched the grey sky as he tried to regain his breath and, not unexpectedly, his view changed to silver hair and cyan eyes, as Sephiroth leaned over him with a blank expression. What was unexpected, however, was that he suddenly grabbed Zack's biceps and hauled him to his feet.

He stumbled in surprise and latched on to Sephiroth's arms to steady himself, which left muddy fingerprints on the General's otherwise clean, leather coat. Sephiroth glanced at the mark with a slight sneer, before he looked Zack over for a moment with calculating eyes before speaking, "We are done for the day," and released his hold on the younger.

He stopped to un-summon his monstrous sword and it quickly disappeared at command, then he turned back to Zack, "You did quite wel-"

The little, shocked release of breath was like a symphony to Zack's ears, as he shoved Sephiroth with all of his weight and watched him fall ungracefully onto his rear, sprawling out in the mud with silver hair now caked brown and black leather completely stained and ruined.

He stood over him, taking in the now-less-than-elegant appearance of the General, and said, "No,_ now_ we are done," with a self-satisfied smirk, and a quick tilt of his head in a mock-bow. "General Sephiroth," he purred, then turned smartly on his heels to leave.

Of course, it was a low-blow and even a little pathetic by his own standards, but Zack had never felt a greater need to whistle happilly as he strolled casually away.

That was, until, he was slammed forward to the ground and landed heavily on his bruised knees; hands spread out in front of him to stop his face being buried in the dirt again. He hardly had the time to think before he was yanked on his side by his uniform, forcing him to roll over with a 'thud' as he landed on his back and his head hit the ground - his own hair now filthy with dirt.

Something strangely heavy and light at the same time landed on his stomach, forcing all the air out his lungs as he was made to look up at the furious General straddling him. Sephiroth snared both of Zack's wrists and smashed them down on either side of his head with a raw growl from the back of his throat.

"We are _not done_," he whispered darkly.

He did't say anything else, just stayed still above him, pupils slitted dangerously thin as his eyes glowed with barely contained rage, looking down and into him somehow.

It was like he was looking for something; something Zack was sure he didn't want found.

Just as he was about to say something, - to protest, to apologize, to beg, - anything to unfocus Sephiroth's gaze on him, the General moved and crushed their mouths together. It took a moment to process, that yes, Sephiroth was actually kissing him, before he realized that there was certianly nothing elegant about it - nothing in the slightest.

It was rough, wet and messy and he thought he could taste the copper of blood as their teeth clinked together, and yet it was, in fact, perfect.

Impulsively opening his mouth, he felt Sephiroth immediately plunge in, his hot tongue sliding over his, tasting and claiming. He released his grip on Zack's wrists and they trailed up to instead frame his lightly tanned face.

Zack then sat up, and with his newly free hands, boldly grabbed the General's ass and pressed him back to settle him on his lap. He could feel Sephiroth's hunger building in his breathy moans, that were lost between their moving lips and the rocking of their hips, and it was driving Zack insane with need.

Naturally at this point, it started to rain, and so Zack pulled back from their kiss to throw his head back and release the laugh he'd been dying to from the start of the whole ordeal. It seemed like the Gods had taken it as a personal challenge to make Zack's day terrible, because it then started to pour down, leaving them both drenched within seconds.

Still grinning though, Zack looked back to Sephiroth - his face a odd shade of brown as the dirt was slowly doodling down his face, his eyes a impossibly bright blue - but all words of them going inside were instantly forgotten at the look of heat in his eyes and he felt his heart quiver inside his chest at the sight before him.

Towering over him, his body a streak of white against the grey sky, he looked like marble come to life. Light, silver strands had turned a darker shade, and they lay flat against the sides of his face as droplets clung to them - the droplets making the mud leak from his hair and trail down his face to leave vines along his skin.

The rain water had intensified the colour of his eyes and it was like looking into a summer ocean. It was so surreal, but it made him feel so alive.

He grabbed Sephiroth's neck and pulled him against his lips once more, and again it was uncoordinated and rough. He could feel the chill from the ground seeping through his clothes to his bones, could the feel rain filling his mouth as he opened it to moan.

Every kiss was messy and every movement chafed terribly, but it was just_ too perfect_ to stop.


End file.
